PvXwiki:Voting on Vetting Policy
General Vote on a new build vetting policy. Vote . This Wiki has been opened for public for only a few days and we already feel a strong need for a good quality vetting policy so we can run this properly. There have been some attempts to agree on a policy. The main reason why we did not make one of them official wiki is because they were created by a small minority and (without counting administrators votes) only 5 people voted for them. Taking into consideration that only 2 policy proposals were presented I feel a strong need for a real voting procedure to agree on a new vetting policy that majority of users will agree on. How Each registered user will have 1 vote that he/she can place on one policy only. There will be no "yes/no" vote, each user can only vote for policy he wants to become official. * User can't vote twice on same policy * User have the right to abstain from voting * Any attempt of cheating will result in permanent ban from this Wiki. * Administrators will also have right to vote. * Anonymous users will have to register to vote. Lottery Everyone who takes the time to read and vote on policy will be entered in a small lottery. The lottery winner will be chosen when the new policy comes into effect. The prize? A Miniature Bone Dragon. Quite a small prize but I hope it will make this process more fun :). Policy Proposals Proposed policies can be written by anyone who is interested in future of this site and wants to make a difference or break up from old system. All proposals must pass a quality check before entering the competition. Quality checks will be done by administrators and following things must be included in description of the policy: * How new builds will be posted. * How new builds will get into actual vetting procedure. (short) * How discussion and voting/vetting will be done. * How re-voting will be done. (short) * How deletion of builds will be done. (short) * How builds will be organized. (optional) * How it will affect existing builds. (short) * If policy needs mediawiki extension, who will make it? (short) Administrators will only check quality of the policy and will remain unprejudiced. Policy must pass the quality control and must be possible to implement in a short time frame (max 2-3 weeks). If a policy requires a new system for user rights management, requires extended mediawiki hacks (without providing information on who will write them), and if it requires daily maintenance by users to be up-to-date, it will not be considered. This must not, however, limit users' creativity and authors are free to request help when it comes to extension to wiki from gcardinal current coder of this wiki. All discussion on policy proposals pages will be erased and there will be place for vote placement only. Current proposals can be found here. When Voting on new vetting policy will start on 12. May 2007 23:59 GMT and will be open for votes until 17. May 2007 23:59 GMT. Winner The policy with most votes will win.